Certain motors, e.g., vane motors, positive displacement motors, and other devices, can be powered by a fluid which is pumped through tubular structures that are connected to the motors. A vane motor, for example, can be used in applications involving commingled fluids (for example, nitrogen and drilling mud), high temperature applications and under-balanced wellbore drilling applications. Thus, such motors operate by converting a mechanical energy imparted by the flowing fluid into, e.g., a rotational energy of a motor to which multiple vanes are attached.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.